


A Christmas Carol

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Severus gets a visit from an old friend.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Snape’s Apothecary and Potions Supply was a success in every sense of the word. His potions were made of only the most potent and freshest ingredients and he made sure to gather them himself rather then assigning the task to anyone who couldn’t tell high quality herbs and roots from lackluster weeds. He never sold anything past it’s prime, and supervised the brewing process in his shop’s labs, even inspecting the finished potions before they were bottled. 

Severus Snape knew from looking at any root, plant, or bulb if it was grown properly, if it was at the peak of it’s maturity or if it was in fact less then the finest choice. He made a name for himself by being a perfectionist and charged amply for his creations. Other potion suppliers had problems with brews that failed or lived up only half way to what they promised. Anyone who bought a Snape potion or ingredient knew they would have no issues at all. 

Because of this success, Severus Snape had a staff of ten young men and women who worked for him. They made minor, yet high demand potions, while he oversaw the more complicated elixirs. His habit of testing everything they made rattled their cages, since they had thought they proved themselves to him after being in his employ for years but apparently not. It made no difference to him. This however, was what made him a success. He took no chances when it had his name on it. He always made sure his claims were solid.

It was Christmas Eve and as usual, the staff was finishing up the last of their brewing when the familiar billowing of black robes walked through the labs. Without pausing to greet anyone, or exchange pleasantries, he walked with purpose, his staff knew to avoid blocking his path.

“If anyone here rushes through the last stages of brewing in order to leave early, they will be leaving their jobs as well.” He called out. “I will not risk sending out inferior potions because someone was too impatient to hit the egg nog.”

A series of “Yes Sirs” filled the air and Snape sat at his desk. They continued their brewing, having grown used to his intimidating presence in the lab. They focused intensely on their cauldrons, as Snape had been known to let someone go for the simplest of mistakes. Since they brewed medical potions and healing salves he was harsh with his standards. He supplied to a number of clinics and even the Hogwarts infirmary and he would not have his reputation besmirched by workers who were not worth their money. He paid adequately, but not ridiculously outrageous, and while he was fair, he would hardly be considered generous. 

“Happy Christmas Severus.” Hermione Granger walked in the door and over to Snape with a huge smile. She was glamorous in a lovely red suit and matching cloak. Her black boots clicked on the hardwood floor as she walked. His staff was always puzzled about why she had a ready smile for the man who never returned it.

“What are you doing here?” He asked not taking his eyes off the parchment. He was used to her sporadic visits, having worked beside her for a few years when she joined the staff at Hogwarts. This was of course before he left the school to open his shop. 

“I came to visit, is that so unusual?” The smile never left her face. 

“For this shop?” Was mumbled from one of the cauldrons, drawing snickers from the workers and a chuckle from Hermione. 

Snape lifted his eyes. “Are the unemployed as humorous as this?” He asked. The laughter died down and stirring, measuring and chopping recommenced in dead silence. 

“You shouldn’t treat them like that. They are fabulous workers.” She told him, leaning her elbow on his desk. 

He let out a sigh and lifted his head. “What do you want?” 

“I came to invite you to……”

“Not interested.” He went back to his parchment. 

“…..Christmas dinner tomorrow.” She said without stopping. 

“Not interested.” He repeated. 

“Oh come on now, at least take me up on this one time. I’ve invited you the past five years.” She leaning further on his desk, trying to force eye contact.

“Do the Weasleys know you offer up their hospitality so freely?” He asked, drilling her with a gaze. She was undaunted thought. Her time at Hogwarts had let her know a different side of Severus Snape. A side of him that a few other teachers and staff knew as well. He was a man who accepted friendships but only on his terms and only in his own way. Hermione was lucky enough to be one of those, simply because her intellect matched his own. They had many lengthy talks over this topic of that one, and she saw him as a man of ease, comfortable in his abilities and driven when he wanted to be. What they had was a friendship, even though the rest of the world didn’t see it that way. 

“They always tell me to bring someone if I like. This year was no different.” She told him, toying with his quills. 

“I believe they are referring to a date.” He said.

She sighed, her smile fading just a bit. “Yes, Mrs. Weasley is always after any single woman to find a husband. Everyone should be married in her eyes, but she means well.” 

“No doubt, but I hardly think she will be happy with me walking in the door.” He lifted an eyebrow and gave her a strange look, as if contemplating the situation. 

“Don’t come if you are only doing it to make other people miserable.” She said, recognizing his look. 

“Other peoples feelings are not my concern.” He said, then turned back to his parchments. “Why do you still go there anyway, you’re hardly a schoolgirl anymore and not even related to them?”

“They are my friends. After my parents died they were my support.” She said. 

“Your parents left your amply cared for, you didn’t need their support.” He lifted his eyes. 

“That’s not what I mean.” She said, but didn’t continue. Severus knew what she meant but said nothing. Offering comfort was something he wasn’t good at. But the Weasleys were experts in that realm, they had proven it time and again.

“I hope to see you tomorrow for dinner.” She came around the desk and slipped an arm around his shoulders. He only took physical contact from a few people and only if it was brief. He never returned it though. She planted a small kiss on his cheek and them stepped away. “Happy Christmas Severus.” She walked out of the labs returning Christmas greetings that the staff gave her.

The day wore on and soon enough it was closing time. His staff approached him and waited. “Yes?” He asked, knowing what was coming. 

“Sir, it’s closing time.” Douglas said. He had been employed the longest and had to go through this ritual every year. He knew what the answer would be but dreaded asking all the same.

“So go.” Severus said, then looked up after they stayed where they were for several moments. 

“Sir, tomorrow is Christmas.” He said quietly. 

Severus looked up at his staff, all ten of whom appeared to be holding their breathe, afraid to move. He knew what they wanted, they asked him every year, because he made no mention of it at anytime during the season. They wanted the day off. He always gave it to them, but it was more of a convenience for him then compassion. He could care less, he didn’t celebrate the season, he never did. He would be, as usual, researching and brewing in his own home. 

“Be on time the day after tomorrow then. Not a half minute late.” He listened to the staff let out sighs of relief and several ‘Thank you Sirs’ were heard. He cleaned up his desk while they began cleaning up the labs, sweeping the floor and wiping down the tables. They left the shop out the door, talking among themselves. 

“Mr. Snape,” he looked over his shoulder at Douglas, “Happy Christmas Sir.” Snape didn’t respond and looked back to the bookshelves, putting his volumes away. The door to the shop closed one final time.

After he locked up, he flooed to his house. He took off his jacket and poured himself a vodka. He settled into his favorite chair after his dinner and relaxed with a book. He always used a drink and reading to relax at night, the peace and quiet was more then welcome. 

After about an hour a loud bang echoed in his house. He looked over his shoulder to his library where the noise originated. He waited a moment. Nothing. Maybe it came from outside? Maybe he had imagined………

SLAM! He jumped in his chair, but remained sitting. What the hell was that? Rattling chains filled the air. Rattling chains? Was he going mental? The door to his library was thrown open and a mist appeared. A form moved through the door and approached him. “Hello Severus, old friend, still alone?” 

“Lucius Malfoy.” Snape whispered to himself, but it was heard. 

“Yes, bet you are surprised to see me.” Lucius said, sitting in the armchair beside Snape. 

Severus took a moment merely to look. He resembled the castle ghosts, smoky looking and transparent. He was dressed in his usual fine dress robes, and his hair was the same long style he had always favored. He had several long chains that wrapped around his waist, chest and limbs, about twenty feet of chain from the looks of it. “You look well Lucius, considering you’ve been dead these past eight years.”

“Sarcasm was your specialty as I recall.” He said, getting comfortable and relaxing in the chair. 

“I’d offer you a drink, but it would be redundant wouldn’t it?” He said, watching the shimmering eyebrow lift and then drop. “Why are you covered in chains Lucius. 

“I made them.” He answered. 

“You took a iron works class then?” Severus asked, giving him the sarcasm he just recalled. Considered he was talking to a man who was long underfoot, he thought it appropriate rather than questioning his sanity, 

“I’m serious Severus. I made these in life, although I didn’t know it at the time. My attitude, my way of life was what formed these chains and now I have to wear them for eternity.” He explained. 

“Your way of life? You were a successful man of business and society. You had a wife who loved you, and a son who looked up to you.” Severus challenged, leaning in closer. “How can that have been deserving of this?” He gestured to the chains. 

“My love for my family is the only thing that keeps these chains from overtaking me. They are as small as they are because I welcomed love, but they are here because I did nothing to return it.” He moved closer to Snape. “I loved my wife but never showed her, I loved my son but was a distant father to him and hardly nurturing. I had so many things in my life that I didn’t recognize. You are building your own chains Severus, and it’s longer then these. You don’t even welcome love in your life and you will suffer for it.” He said. 

“Is that so? I happen to love what I do, and my privacy……..”

“I MEAN IT SEVERUS!!!!!” Lucius shouted standing up. “You always had an answer for everything!” Severus leaned back in his chair and looked up at the man who had been like family to him so many years ago. 

“Of course I do. You of all people should know I do nothing without reason. I like living alone, I like privacy and peace. What’s wrong with that?” He asked. 

“Nothing, if it is what you want, but it isn’t, I know you too well.” Lucius moved to the window. “I remember the boy you were and the young man you used to be.” He looked out into the night. “I want to help you Severus. These chains are waiting for you and I don’t want that. You are the brother I never had.” He turned and looked back at Snape. “I want you to have what I didn’t. I want you to see a better way for yourself.” 

“Why? What’s in it for you?” Severus stood and walked over to him. He felt the chill of the close proximity.

“Nothing.” Came his answer. 

“I find that hard to believe.” Severus said, rubbing his eyes. “You rarely did anything without a reward for yourself.”

Lucius lifted two chains and jangled them in front of Severus’s face. The dark man listened to the clashes of metal echo in his home and in his ears, louder and louder until the ringing finally stopped. “That’s why its so important for you to learn this. I don’t want you to join me, not when you have time to change how you see your life. You always supported what I did. You played every prank with me at Hogwarts. You stood as my best man when I married Narcissa. You are my son’s godfather. Let me do this for you.” 

“Do what?’ Severus asked, confused. 

“You will be visited tonight by three ghosts.” He said, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, as he had done in the past, but his hand just slipped through the limb. Severus felt gooseflesh rise on his arm. “Learn from them Severus. It’s not too late to fix things.”

“Three ghosts? Do you think that’s necessary?” He asked. "Your visit has shocked me enough."

“For your sake, yes, or I wouldn’t be here.” Lucius looked closely at him and slowly smiled. “Do you remember when we set that group of nifflers loose in the Slytherin girls dorms?” He smiled. 

“Yes,” Severus grinned as well, “the screams could be heard in the common room.” 

“Then they all came running down to the common room shrieking and crying in their pajamas.” Lucius laughed. “And the time we got back at Potter and Black for those wedgies? We put that potion you made in their athletic supporters.” He laughed with Severus. “Right in the middle of the next Quidditch match, they began screaming that their bollucks were on fire.”

“I remember,” Severus laughed out loud, “I wonder if their pubic hair every grew back.” The men laughed at the antics of their youth, but Severus was aware of his friends attention.

After a moment Lucius spoke again. “That is what I mean. Your zest for life is gone now, and I don’t want to see you join me here, like this.” He lifted the chains and then let them drop. His form lifted up and drifted out the window. “Please learn Severus, please.” 

Severus watched his shape vanish into the night and then he returned to his chair. He didn’t know what to make of this visit, or even if what he had just seen really happened. His friend's pleas affected him. Lucius never begged, never in his life, yet tonight he was did. 

Did his long lost friend really appear to him? Had he meant it when he said he would be visited again? He looked at his empty glass of vodka and decided not to refill it. Instead he took up his book and tried to concentrate.


	2. Two

  
Author's notes: A visit to the past  


* * *

“Severus Snape.” 

Severus heard the voice and lifted his head. He had been slumped in his armchair, having fallen asleep with his book in his lap. He looked around the room and from the front door, a figure appeared. A bright halo type figure, that Severus first mistook for a large patronus form. 

The figure moved closer and the light dimmed to a faint shimmer. He focused and recognized the image. 

“Harry Potter?” He asked. The man before him certainly looked like the boy, but he wore no glasses and had no infamous scar. He had a look of intelligence about him instead of the wonder, curiosity and frustration that Potter usually wore. He wore dark robes and a flowing cloak, and seemed to have a more polished appearance.

“No.” He said, moving closer. “I am the Ghost of Christmas Past.”

“Why do you look like Potter?” He asked, still not rising. 

“I am a manifestation of your past. An image that reminds you of things you’d forgotten or chose to ignore as unimportant.” He explained. “There is something about this image,” he gestured to his face, “that links you to the past.”

“Why not simply be someone from my past?” He asked. “Why this boy?” 

“Maybe by the end of our trip, you will understand why.” He waved his hand and the door opened. “Let’s go.” 

Snape rose and looked out the door. He felt warm and comfortable so he didn’t bother with his coat. In his white shirt, unbuttoned at the collar, and his black trousers, he followed Ghost Potter out the door. Instead of seeing the street or neighbor’s homes, he walked into a white tunnel.

Ghost Potter kept walking, so Snape followed, wondering where he was being taken, until he saw the end getting closer and closer. Lucius had begged him to learn, and he had always trusted Lucius, so he would try and learn, even with his apprehensions. 

They emerged from the tunnel into the Slytherin common room, but it was different. This common room was one Severus had seen many times before in his own years as a student. The furniture, the carpet, it was the same as he remembered. Even the smell of the holly, and the warmth of the fire was all to nastolgic. 

The Christmas tree was up and decorated with ornaments made by the Slytherin house students, each unique and just as horrible. It made Severus smile to see his own wreath of holly decorating a branch. 

“Do you remember this room?” Ghost Potter asked. 

“Of course I do. I spent seven years in this room and then another twenty as it’s head of house.” He answered looking around, then he stopped and looked at a chair by the fire. 

“You know him too, I suppose.” Ghost Potter said with a grin. 

Severus merely nodded as he looked at himself. His eleven year old self, sitting in his favorite chair by the fire. Severus had always had a tendency to get chills easily, so he would spend hours by the fire in the common room. The comfy chair always called, so much so that he had a set made for his own home, beside his own fire. Ghost Potter had found him in one of them tonight. 

He dropped to one knee and looked at the boy, engrossed in his book of Magical history, learning of witches and wizards of centuries ago. He smiled at the young man he was, so innocent and eager to learn about this world he was a part of. 

“No friends?” Ghost Potter asked. 

“A few. They have all left for the holidays, going home until after the new year.” He said, not taking his eyes from the boy, watching as the child turned a page. 

“You didn’t?” 

“I chose not to.” He said. “This was always preferable to my home. The holidays gave me time to read and study, to get ready for upcoming exams and such.” He stood and faced Ghost Potter. “Hogwarts was always welcoming, in many ways. This wasn’t loneliness for me. This castle always welcomed me here, so what am I to learn from this?”

“Just what you have said, but that was easy enough. This castle was a home to you, like it was to so many others.” He said. 

“Including the man whose face you borrowed?” He supposed. “What has that got to do with me?” 

“For that we need to move on.” He waved his hand at the boy and Severus looked on as he watched himself age in mere moments. He recognized his gawky fourteen year old self when it was over. He let out a sigh. His worst year ever. Not only had a growth spurt left him unusually thin this year, but he had a tendency to trip over his feet which had grown two shoe sizes before he was able to handle the difference. He had also developed an allergy to flowers at this point and was sneezing in Herbology all too often. He had managed to find a potion to help but not before he had earned the nickname ‘Snivilus’ from Sirius Black. He knew this year well, and he tried often to forget it.

“Severus, let’s go.” A young Lucius Malfoy called him and the younger image of himself jumped up, grabbing his trunk, leaving with his friend. Severus and Ghost Potter followed, watching as they left the school and traveled home. Lucius left from the grounds, but Severus took a carriage into Hogsmeade and met his mother.

“Severus, look at you.” She engulfed him in a hug. “You are even taller then you were a few months ago.” He smiled as she looked up and down. “We need to get you new trousers. Come on.’ She took his hand and apparated them away. Severus and Ghost Potter followed and soon Severus stood in his old house. 

His father stood and reached offered a hand. No hugs from Tobias Snape, it wasn’t his style. “Hello Severus.” He said. 

“Hello Father.” Severus replied, with the older one watching closely. He had never been close to his father and seeing it now was depressing. 

“A handshake from your father? No hug?” Ghost Potter asked. 

“It wasn’t in his nature to give hugs. I’ve never even seen him hug or kiss my mother.” He said. 

“Never? In the years they’ve been married?” He asked. 

“Never. Tobias Snape was not the affectionate man. He was simple and matter of fact.”

“Like you?” Ghost Potter asked. Severus looked at the apparition and shook his head.

“No, not like me. I would have given anything at that age to welcome a hug from my father but it wouldn't happen. Even Lucius gets one from his father, hell I could get one from Lucius’s father but not my own. That’s why I spent so much time at Malfoy Manor. They felt more like family then my own.”

“Why do you think that is?” He asked. 

“I don’t know. I have tried to figure it out, but I just don’t know.” He said, watching as his younger self climbed up the stairs with his trunk. His father had watched him leave before sitting down. 

“You could have given him a hug or a kiss Tobias, this is the first Christmas he has come home for since he started school.” Eileen told him. 

“I would have thought you had hugged him and kissed him enough for the both of us.” He told her.

“Are you complaining?” She asked, glaring at him. “I love my son Tobias.” 

“Yes we can all see that, the way you dote on him, and keep on about his hair and clothes.” Tobias’s voice carried his feelings plainly. 

“He needs new clothes, and his hair could use a trim.” She said. 

“Of course Eileen, of course.” He said down and she started at the back of his head for a moment then left for the kitchen.

“It was always like this?” Ghost Potter asked. 

“Always. They did nothing but argue, and challenge each other. There was never any peace, never any laughter, and never affection.” He said. 

“That’s why you stayed at Hogwarts so much.” He said.

“Yes. Hogwarts was home to me, this was just a house.” He said. The family had come down for dinner by this point. A silent dinner. Nobody spoke. The sound of silverware on china was the only noise heard. Severus was getting agitated. “How much longer do we have to watch this.”

“Just a moment longer.” Ghost Potter told him. 

“May I be excused?” The young boy asked. His father nodded and he left the table, heading up to his room. 

“You could talk to him you know. You are his father.” Eileen told her husband. 

“I don’t know what to say to him Eileen.” He rubbed his eyes in the same manner Severus did. He watched his father with confusion. “You are his father, anything you say will be alright.” His mother’s pleading voice was filled with desperation.

“He is part of your world and I don’t fit into it. What can I possibly talk to him about.” He rose from the table leaving his wife alone. 

Severus stood there, digesting what he had seen. “Why didn’t he tell me? Why didn’t she tell me?” 

“Maybe now is a good time to ask them.” Ghost Potter answered. 

Severus snorted. “I hardly speak to my parents anymore.” 

“Of course.” Ghost Potter said, and with a wave of his hand, a door appeared. They walked through it into another corridor of Hogwarts. He was sitting on a bench, and from appearances he looked to be in his sixth year. He was filling out, becoming a man. Not brawny or confident as others but he was hardly skinny and uncoordinated anymore. He grinned down the hall. Severus and Ghost Potter followed the look to see Lily Potter come running up to him holding a package. 

“Happy Christmas Severus.” She handed it over. He pulled a package from his own robes. 

“Happy Christmas Lily.” He said to her. Together they pulled off paper and ribbons. Severus looked in awe at the muggle pen and pencil set. Each one in shiny black metal, with lead refills for the pencil. “This is wonderful. My father had one, I’ve always wanted one.” He said smiling at her. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Lily opened her own box, and lifted the pendant. It was a yellow rose on a gold chain. “Yellow roses mean friendship.” 

“I know. I heard those rumors Potter was trying to start but I don’t see you that way. You’re my friend and I love you, but you are only a friend.” He told her. 

“I know Severus.” She reached out and engulfed him in a hug, kissing his cheek. “I love you too.” 

Severus and Ghost Potter watched as the two friends talked then went their separate ways for house parties. 

“Did you ever fall in love with her?” Ghost Potter asked. 

Severus shook his head and gave a funny look to the ghost. “No, everyone thought we did, but Lily was the closest friend I ever had, aside from Lucius but nothing more. I did love her, but it wasn’t romantic in nature.’ His face grew dark. “That was before the fight.”

“Ah yes. You lost your temper.” Ghost Potter said. 

“It was because of Potter and Black. They were, yet again, taunting me and tormenting me. I said ‘mudblood’ to piss of Potter because I knew he would hate it, but she wouldn’t forgive me for it. I had forgiven many things with her, the jokes and insults she sent my way, then crying out later that she was sorry that she had lost her temper. I knew she was and I always forgave her. No matter what she said or did to me, I forgave her. I made one mistake and she held that grudge forever, not listening to anything I had to say. She turned her back on me.” Severus said. 

“She never spoke to you again?” Ghost Potter asked. 

“I got an owl, after we graduated a few years later, but sent it back unopened. I never felt more betrayed. I had to be perfect and make no mistakes, always considering how she would react or feel, even though I never expected her to be ideal. She refused my apologies for years, so as far as I was concerned, it was over. It was the worst sort of hurt, because she was my best friend. I thought I meant more to her, but it was plain that I didn’t.”

Ghost Potter merely looked at him silently. It got to Severus after awhile. “Are we done here?” He asked. 

“Have you figured out the reason for my appearance yet?” He asked. 

“Yes. You are the product of the person I couldn’t stand and the person I used to love. You were put in my care at Hogwarts and I’ve had to deal with the result of my past.” He faced the ghost. “You are an image of people from my past that I have wanted to forget and ignore, but I wasn’t able to. Your presence was a constant reminder of it.”

“Yes.” He said. “You may want to forget the past, but it isn’t always easy. The losses you have suffered have made you reluctant to form relationships of any kind in adulthood.”

“I know that. I didn’t need this trip down memory lane to see that. A simple talk would have sufficed.” He said. 

“Would it?” Ghost Potter asked. 

Severus grew angry and rubbed his eyes, massaging his temple. “Yes.” He raised his face to look again at the ghost but he was back in his own home, standing next to his chair and feeling the warm of the fire. The Ghost Potter was gone. He was alone again.


	3. Three

  
Author's notes: A visit to the present  


* * *

“Wake up Severus!” He sat straight up in his bed, having laid down to rest. He must have fallen asleep again. The sound of music was coming from his library. He stood and walked slowly into the other room. 

It was filled with a large table covered in food, thick and tempting drinks, and rich succulent deserts. Presents wrapped and decorated, were stacked against the walls. Musical instruments were playing themselves in a corner while they danced around and at the head of the table, eating heartily was Ron Weasley.

“Weasley?” He said, looking closer to make sure he had the right person. 

“Severus!” He jumped up on the table and began singing. “It’s in the singing of a street corner choir/ it’s going home and getting warm by the fire/ its true wherever you find love, it feels like Christm…….”

“SHUT UP!” Severus screamed, holding his head against the volume. The instruments slowly died down and settled on the floor. 

“Do you have a problem with music?” Ghost Weasley asked, looking down at him. 

“Only when it’s loud and horribly sung off key by annoying ginger idiots.” He spat back.

Ghost Weasley jumped off the table and stood before him. As with the real Weasley, he was tall, and broadly built, a strong image of a man. But this Weasley was lively and confident, where the real one still dealt with insecurity. He would still need a few years to master it. He was dressed in casual robes, and dark blue jeans. He didn’t wear the traditional Weasley jumper, but instead was wearing a dark blue shirt, opened at the neck. As with Ghost Potter, this man looked more polished and put together than the real one. 

“Do you have something wedged in your taint that’s making you so angry?” He asked. Severus frowned. “I am the Ghost…….”

“I’m sorry? Something wedged in my what?” He asked giving the ghost a confused look. 

“Like I was saying, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present.” He said, lifting an arm. A bright red cloak trimmed in gold flew into his hand and he slipped it on. 

“Why do you look like Weasley?” He asked. 

“As with my predecessor, I am a representation of something. It is your job to figure it out.” He said with a ridiculous grin. “Now shall we shoot the shit all night, or are you ready to go?” 

“Shoot the shit?” Severus repeated. This version of Weasley obvious was more educated not only in street slang but he had mastered irony and sarcasm in a way the actual Weasley didn’t. He anticipated a long trip with this particular spector.

“No time, let’s go.” He walked out of the library and headed for the door. When it opened, the same tunnel appeared, this time colorful and festive instead of the ethereal whiteness of the past. When they finally emerged they were at Hogwarts. 

“How often do I have to see this place?” He asked. 

“I thought you liked it here?’ Ghost Weasley asked. 

“I do, but that doesn’t mean I want to come back here all the time. I moved on.” He said, as they walked into the castle toward what he knew was the teacher’s lounge. On Christmas Eve the staff threw a party for themselves to let off steam. Having to be models for the students was something they all accepted, but this time was for them, and they used it. 

The laughter was full and the room was warm. Several teachers were drinking or already drunk, and the room was absurdly decorated. “Did they party like this when you were on the staff?”’ Ghost Weasley asked, taking a seat on a nearby table. 

“Yes, more so when Dumbledore was alive. That man could drink anyone under the table, and he had contests to prove it.” Severus said, looking over at Trelawney. She was already drunk, but then again she never could hold her liquor. 

He moved to where McGonagall was talking with Madame Pomfrey. “This is the life Minerva. Every now and then we all need to just get pissed.” She said. 

McGonagall laughed with her. The older witch had her hair down for a change and while it was streaked with grey, it was still full and wavy. “I know, I know. This was needed, as it is every year.”

“Any word from Severus?” Pomfrey asked. 

“None, but since he left the school, he hardly ever comes back.” Minerva seemed sad, and Severus watched her with concern. 

Dinner was called and the teachers stepped aside as a huge table appeared laden with food. Beside Minerva was an empty place, and halfway through the meal, Professor Neville Longbottom, the new Herbology teacher, asked who it was for. 

“We always set a place for Severus Snape, even though he doesn’t come. He’s too much like family for me to not be ready for him.” Conversation continued on. Severus looked at the presents piled on the table behind him and noticed his name on several packages. 

“Why does she see you as family?” Ghost Weasley asked. He was now lounging face down on the table, his weight balanced on his elbows.

“When I was a student, I spent most of the Holidays here at the castle. I didn’t go home and she was someone I spent more time with. She seemed to be more endearing then my own parents had been and easier to talk to. She understood me more then anyone other than Dumbledore and she never judged.”

“She didn’t have children did she?” Ghost Weasley asked. 

“No she never did.” Severus admitted. Perhaps Minerva saw him as a son she wanted but never had. Was that the case? Was that why she saved him a seat every year?

“Let’s go now?” Ghost Weasley opened the door and the tunnel reappeared. He found himself on a street but he wasn’t familiar with it. 

“Where are we?” He asked. 

“We are at the home of someone you are well aquainted with.” Ghost Weasley said, then vanished through a wall into a house. Severus followed, entering the home. Several children were playing on the floor. A delicious smell filled the house as Christmas dinner was made. A witch was moving about at record speed, setting up this and moving that, every now and then making sure the children stayed where they were. 

“Happy Christmas everyone!” Douglas, his employee walked into the house. 

“Happy Christmas Father!” The children ran up and hugged their father. He kissed each one of them. 

“This is his family?” Severus asked. 

‘Yes, it is.” Ghost Weasley answered. “Adorable children aren’t they?” 

“Why am I here?” He asked. “I don’t know him personally, I treat him fairly. He‘s hardly suffering in my employ.”

“Yes, he is paid decently, considering how long he had been with you, but there is something you need to see.” 

Severus watched the family share a Christmas dinner, envious of their joy. They were lively and chatty and shared things among themselves. Even the youngest girl was given equal attention and her siblings listened as she spoke. He wished his own family dinners were this cheerful. 

“And now, my dears, a toast.” Douglas stood and raised his glass, his family raised theirs. “To Mr. Snape, my employer, a Happy Christmas to him.” 

‘To Mr. Snape.” The family echoed and drank to his name.

“What on earth?” Severus was surprised. His employee, who he had never taken the time to know, had just toasted him at Christmas. “Why would he do that?”

“He knows that without employment he wouldn’t be able to provide for his family. He knows that he is paid based on his competency in your labs. He knows that as long as he continues this way he will have a job. But tell me, is that all you see?” Ghost Weasley asked. 

“What else should I see?” Severus asked. 

“Dammit Severus, look at him and his family.” Ghost Weasley moved closer and spoke with firmness. “They don’t waste money but they don’t starve, and he is loyal and devoted to you, even though he could be elsewhere. With four children he could be making more money with his talent, but he stays in your shop. Look around Snape.” Severus looked at the home, the furniture wasn’t threadbare but neither was it brand new. It was lived in, most likely bought used. His children were dressed warmly but their clothes were obviously hand me downs and well made hand me downs. It was plain to see that clothes were bought based on quality to go through four girls. 

“It’s no doubt that he lives frugally to stay where he feels he should be. His family is happy because he is happy. If he left your employ and found a better paying position then his happiness would suffer and so would his family. They support his choice to stay in your shop and that is what you should see. This family cares for one another and makes an effort to share happiness.” 

Severus looked back at the man surrounded by the females he lived with. They were all helping out to clear the table. They were a genuine family and while the kids were distracted with wiping the table, Douglas pulled his wife under the mistletoe for a kiss. 

“Come along, It’s time to go.” Ghost Weasley took his arm and in a swirl of smoke they vanished and reappeared in a grassy field. Severus looked about then turned around. 

He faced a country style house that from the looks of it had been expanded or repaired time and time again. There was light coming from inside and the sound of jovial talking could be heard. “Where are we?” Snape asked. 

“The Burrow.” Ghost Weasley answered, walking toward the house if excited strides. 

“The Burrow? Arthur Weasley’s home? Why are we here?” He asked, following through the door. The whole family had come for Christmas. Severus remembered the Weasley children from the oldest to the youngest. Bill, Charlie and Percy were in attendance with their wives. The twins were speaking with their sister. Potter was in a corner talking to Hermione Granger.

“You’ll get an earful over there.” Ghost Weasley said, nodding to the two friends talking. Severus rolled his eyes, as he walked over listening to Potter and Granger speaking. 

“I told you he wouldn’t be here.” Harry told her. 

“I know you told me, but I keep hoping that he may just spontaneously show up.” Hermione replied taking a sip of her champagne. 

“Why invite him then, if he always refuses?” Harry wasn’t being condescending or malicious. He seemed just curious as to her reasons. Hermione said nothing, she just swirled her wine in her glass. “Hermione?” 

“I just wanted to invite him, is that so hard to believe?” Hermione said, not looking up at Harry. 

“Hermione, you’re in love with him aren’t you?” He asked in a soft voice. Severus felt his heart explode. What had he asked? He looked to Granger who only lifted her eyes briefly. “Hermione, you’re going to get hurt.” 

“I know what you are warning me against, and I haven’t gone to him with how I feel. I wouldn’t be that daft.” She said, with a sadness in her eyes. 

“I just don’t want you to get your hopes up.” He told her. 

“I know. I’m not. I just thought he might enjoy coming to dinner rather than spending Christmas alone. Nobody should be alone on Christmas.” As she spoke a single tear slid from her eye, and she quickly brushed it away. 

“Dinner is ready everyone.” Molly called from the other room and everyone got up moving to sit down at a traditional feast. 

Severus turned to Ghost Weasley. “Is this why you brought me here!?” He shouted. “To show me a girl’s stupid crush!?” 

Ghost Weasley stood up and faced him, equal in height and size. “That’s all you can see isn’t it? Haven’t you learned from the previous ghost and the places I took you that you need to look for more than the obvious? Of what you heard, you see a crush? Tell me Snape, how can such an intelligent man be a fucking idiot?”

“Was I supposed to feel joy and euphoria at that admission? She was right to keep it to herself. I don’t want to share my life with anyone. I am happy being by myself, and the last things I need is a complicated relationship with someone young……..”

“Shut the fuck up Snape!” Ghost Weasley yelled. Severus was too shocked to say anything. “Did it ever occur to you that the most brilliant witch of her age sees something in you worth feeling love for? She is a woman who admires intelligence and you have taught her for years. She sees a man that nobody else does, and rather then respect that and be flattered and complimented, you toss it off a silly crush. Think of this Snape, if it was a silly crush, she would give you shy blushes and flirt in stupid ways, but no. She has kept it to herself, because if she did, she knew you would reject her. You would make some asinine comment and then she wouldn’t be able to have what you call a friendship. If she is willing to remain in the dark with you just so she could be near you, doesn’t that say something?”

“She’s too young.” Snape said quietly. 

“Let her decide that. She knows what she wants and by denying what you feel, you deny her too.” Ghost Weasley told him, letting the older man think for a moment before he continued. “Have you figured it out yet? Have you figured out why I take this form. The same way the Ghost of Christmas Past took his form, mine also has a meaning.”

“Family. What Granger, and my employees and even the Weasleys have that I don’t. Family.” Snape answered. 

“Close. It’s not that you don’t have it Snape. It’s that you deny it. You have parents that would welcome you, all you have to do is accept it. You have a grown woman who could be yours and all you have to do it take it. It can be yours, it can all be yours. Don’t deny yourself what can bring so much more into your life. Hermione can be yours, all you have to do it take what she offers. She’s not a child anymore, she’s a woman, and a damned wonderful one at that.” 

Severus looked over at Hermione. She was seated next to Harry and sharing in conversation with Ginny and her brother. He had been invited here, and he refused. He had no idea if the Weasleys would appreciate him being here, but after what he heard he knew Hermione would appreciate him. Did she really love him or did she just think she loved him? Did she honestly see something in him that she found attractive? He certainly had never given her food for thought, but tonight she had given it to him without knowing it. 

“It’s time to go now.” Ghost Wealsey told him. 

Severus looked over at the ghost and furled his brow. “Why this particular Weasley? Any of them can represent family?” 

“Good question. You’re learning to look for more.” Severus rolled his eyes at the over exaggerated praise. “This Weasley is the manifestation of loyalty. No matter how many mistakes one makes, this one will always forgive, always remain loyal and always accept love. The two oldest are married, loyalty shifts to the spouse at that point, the third born may be married but his ambition in his career sometimes shadows things, the twins are pranksters and while they too forgive quickly, they seem at times unapproachable. This one however,” as circled his face with a finger, “anyone can approach him, anyone can talk to him, anyone can love him, and he will return it.” After a moment he turned. “It’s time to go now.” 

The room began to darken and Severus kept his eyes on Hermione until the very end. In pitch blackness he looked for Ghost Weasley but couldn’t find him. He turned and found a faint light coming forward. 

It was a figure, walking toward him. This was the third and final visitor. Where Severus had once been annoyed and reluctant, he was now filled with a slowly gorwing fear. 

A/N: The song Ron was singing was from The Muppet Christmas Carol, sang by the Ghost of Christmas Present.


	4. Four

  
Author's notes: A visit to the future  


* * *

Severus watched as the figure came closer and closer. His heart sped up and he felt warm as his blood pumped with a vengeance in his body. “Hermione?” He asked. It was her, but it wasn’t her. She was dressed all in black. Elegantly attired in a skin tight black dress and knee high black boots with pointed toes. Her hair was slick and straight, highlighted with streaks of blonde, and hanging free about her shoulders. She had an intense look in her eyes, lined in black, giving a smoky look and was wearing what looked like a gallon of blood red lipstick. She looked sexual, and provocative, and intimidating. Not at all like the Hermione who smiled at him with gentleness, and friendship. 

“You are the ghost of Christmas Future?” He asked. She merely nodded. 

Lifting her arm a tunnel appeared. The same as the others but this one was far from welcoming. It was a misty grey and there were holes everywhere. He didn’t need to ask what that were because he was intelligent enough to deduct that the future was yet undecided so this tunnel had yet to be set. He followed her as she walked calmly, swaying with that inbred feminine grace that came about when women wore heels, exiting the tunnel into what he knew was Hogwarts. 

“Back here again,” he asked, “am I never to put this place behind me?” She looked at him and lifted an eyebrow before resuming her walk. They went to the teachers lounge, where the staff had their parties and relaxed. This time he saw no decorations and he heard no laughter. 

He looked around and saw Trelawney and McGonagall in a corner crying as the staff sat around morosely. The sadness was infectious, and Severus looked to Ghost Granger for an answer but she merely stared at him. He walked over to Minerva and Sybil. 

“I can’t believe it Sybil. I just can’t believe it.” Minerva whispered. 

“He went doing what he loved though. Severus was never one to give a job to someone else when he wanted it. The chance to scale a cliff for rare roots was too tempting and I know he would have gone that way then to simply fall asleep and wake up.” Sybil told her, tears of her own slipping down her face. 

Severus looked to Ghost Granger. “I’ve died?” He asked. She gave him a small nod. “This hardly affects me. People die all the time and as Sybil says I’d rather go collecting or hunting then to expire in my sleep. We are all going to die one day, to hope otherwise would be pointless. Why show me this? What have I to learn from it?” She pointed back to Minerva and Sybil.

“I would have liked the chance to say goodbye.” Minerva said through her tears. 

“He knew how we felt about him.” Sybil said trying to comfort the older woman. 

“Did he?” Minerva asked. “He never let us get too close.” She wiped her eyes. “I can remember the boy who was always top in my classes. He always tried and tried until he perfected something. He was a master at what he did.” 

Severus listened as Minerva spoke. He was studious in his youth and it carried over to his adulthood. “When we were in school, Hugh used to tease me and Severus always had a smart remark ready to defend me.” Sybil said. “Hugh used to sit there with a frown on his face wondering what Severus had said.” The two women chuckled, then Sybil let more tears fall. “I shall miss him Minerva.” 

“Me too Sybil, me too.” The two women shared a hug in their grief and Severus couldn’t watch anymore. He walked over to Ghost Granger. She lifted an eyebrow at him in question.

“No, I didn’t know they cared that much.” He told her. He took a moment to look at her. “Is it the same as the others? There is a reason for your appearance?” 

She nodded and lifted her chin. “No I don’t know what it is. If you don’t speak how will I know?” She gave him a smile and the sound of talking brought his attention to the room. 

Flitwick was standing on a stack of books holding his glass in the air. “To a master wizard in everything he chose.” Severus looked away. He admired Flitwick but was never more then cordial to the small wizard. 

Madam Pomfrey stood and raised hers. “To a devoted teacher.” Severus still didn’t look up. 

Trelawney stood. “To a close, honorable, longtime friend.” This time he did look up. Sybil had been one of his few friends at Hogwarts.

Professor Sprout stood. “To a man with a great ass.” The room chuckled. Severus rolled his eyes. She always loved to tease him about that, telling him he shouldn’t hide under his robes. “And a great character.” He gave her a small smile. 

Hagrid stood, raising what looked like a tankard. “To a brilliant man, with a sharp mind.” The room nodded in agreement. 

Minerva stood and the room fell silent. The other teachers knew him vaguely or not at all. Minerva was the last one he worked with to speak. “To the closest thing to a son I’ve ever known.” The room and Severus fell silent and he felt his throat tighten up. “To Severus Snape.” 

“To Severus Snape.” The room echoed. 

Severus looked to Ghost Granger. “Yes, touching indeed.” He said, trying to downplay the emotion. “Take me out of here.” 

Ghost Granger opened the door and they walked through it, but instead of the corridor, they emerged into a house. It was silent and almost haunting. Severus looked around and frowned. “This is my parent’s home.” Ghost Granger nodded. 

He saw his mother come down from the stairs with a sad look on her face. She had aged very little but her look made her appear ancient. She sat in a chair and stared out the window as if seeing nothing through the glass. 

He felt a hand on his arm and looked at Ghost Granger as she slipped her arm through his. Leading him down a hallway she took him into the room he recognized as his own when he was young. The bed was still in it, a desk, and a dresser, although nothing much more. He hadn’t been home in years, not even for visits.

He saw his father sitting on his bed, holding a picture. Like his mother, his father seemed to have aged but it was the look that did it, not the passing years. His face was long and full of sorrow. Severus eased his arm from Ghost Granger and moved to sit beside his father. 

Tobias Snape was looking at a photo of his son. It was his graduation picture and the last time Severus had willingly sat for a portrait. Any other photo of him was candid and those were rare. 

“Oh my Severus,” his father said, “how many mistakes have I made?” Severus was silent. His throat hurt and he couldn’t breathe as he heard his father speak. “I wish I knew how to talk to you. I wish I knew how to be a father to you.” 

“What is he talking about?” Severus asked Ghost Granger. She didn’t answer, she just stared at him. He looked back to his father to see the man crying openly. Severus had never seen his father display sadness before, and to see him crying was too much. Severus didn’t know what to do. 

“I wish I could have said so many things, my son.” His words were halting because of his tears. “I have always been so proud of you Severus, and now I have no way of telling you.” The photo fell to the floor as the older man buried his hands in his face and wept, letting out years of emotions. 

Severus stood and walked to Ghost Granger, unsure of what to say or do. He stood silently as his mother came into the room, and sat beside her husband. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, crying along with him. “Our son Eileen, our son.” His father cried. 

“I know love, I know.” Together they openly wept for him. It was the first time he had seen them openly display emotions for each other and it was at his death.

Severus turned and walked down the hall to the front, unable to stand it anymore. His father had never been close to him, but it wasn’t because of him. It was because he didn’t know how to talk to him. He didn’t know what to say to his own son. All those years wasted and gone because neither of them knew what to say or do. 

Ghost Granger was behind him, and he looked at her closely. She was watching his reaction. “I know what you want. What did I learn from that?” She nodded. “I have learned enough. My youth would have been different if my father had spoken to me and now I know why. He was just as insecure as I was. I can see that, but I don’t want to see anymore.”

She reached out and took his arm. Opening the front door they walked through and once again they entered another home. The Weasleys were scattered around the room, each just as sad and depressed as the other people he had seen tonight. 

“What is this?” He asked Ghost Granger. “You can’t mean to tell me that this family is affected by my death?” Ghost Granger shook her head. “Then what is the sadness for?”

“I can’t believe she is gone,” Mrs. Weasley said, “and with no reason. Why would she do it?” 

“I guess we will never know.” Mr. Weasly said, squeezing his wife’s hand. 

“Who is he talking about?” He asked Ghost Granger. But again she merely looked at him. 

“Why would she do it? There were no clues that would suggest it, nothing in her life to suggest she was headed this way.” Ginny asked. The room was filled with mumbles. Nobody knew what to say. 

“Such a waste.” Bill said, taking a sip of his drink. Silence filled the room. 

“Who are they talking about,” Severus asked Ghost Granger, “and don’t just stare at me. I want to know who they are talking about. It must affect me in some way, or else you wouldn’t have brought me here. So let me see who they were talking about.” 

Ghost Granger opened the door and he followed her through it. They didn’t come out to the field before the Weasley home. This time they emerged in a cemetery. Statues and marbles tombs marked various resting places. Flowers in every stage of life were on several headstones. 

Ghost Granger stopped a short distance from him and he followed her gaze. His heart nearly stopped. Hermione Granger was on her knees in front of a tombstone.

“Granger? What is she doing here?” He looked down at saw his own name on the headstone. He wasn’t shocked. He had an intelligent view of death and it didn’t scare him. What he had seen had told him he was dead. He wasn’t, however, prepared for the sight of Granger crying over his grave. 

He looked back to Ghost Granger. “I wanted to see the one the Weasleys were talking about,” he shouted, “are you telling me Granger has died also, when she is right here?” Ghost Granger pointed to the crying girl. 

“Severus, why?” She was crying, not bothering to wipe away the tears that covered her face. “Why did you have to die? I didn’t get a chance to say I love you. Why?” She bawled over his headstone. 

Severus looked away unsure of what to do. He looked back at her, as she removed a vial from her robes. It took him only a moment to recognize the potion. He stood and hurried over to Ghost Granger. 

“That bottle is endless sleep. It’s lethal. Are you telling me she’s going to commit suicide?” He yelled. She just pointed to the girl. “Quit pointing, damn you and tell me!” She merely pointed again. 

He went back to the girl at his gravesite. “Granger, what are you doing?” The girl ignored him, not being able to see him in the first place, and opened the bottle. “Don’t do this, you can’t!” 

“Severus, I have loved you for so long, but it hurts too much not to be near you.” She leaned in and kissed the headstone, then swallowed the whole vial down. 

“Hermione! NO! Don’t do this, please don’t do this!” Severus was unable to stop the tears that overflowed from his eyes. “Please Hermione, don’t do this! You can’t! You’re too brilliant to end your life, please don’t!” He watched helplessly as she laid down next to his grave, and her breathing slowed before stopping altogether. 

“It’s her isn’t it?” He stood crying and walked back to Ghost Hermione. “This image you took? I’m denying her, just like the last one said, only it’s not just me. By not accepting love she suffers too. Because of me, she suffers in her life.” Ghost Hermione looked up at him with sad eyes, and gave him the briefest nod.

He went back to the figure of Hermione, dead at his grave, and couldn’t stop it. He drooped to his knees and wept. When his eyes opened he was in his room again. 

He was on the floor, kneeling and his fire had burned out. He looked outside and saw the sun had risen. He moved to the window and pushed it open. The chill in the air entered but he ignored it. His clock chimed the hour as eight in the morning.

“Christmas day.” Severus said grinning widely. They had taken only a night. He turned and ran through his house, a list of things to do forming in his mind.


	5. Five

  
Author's notes: Christmas Day  


* * *

“Minerva, is it straight?” Minerva McGonagall looked at the star Flitwick had levitated up to the top of the tree in the teachers lounge. 

“Yes, it’s just perfect.” She said smiling brightly. “Sybil, is the punch ready?” 

Sybil Trelawney was just finished emptying a bottle of vodka into the punch bowl. After taking a sip of the brew, she smiled. “Yes, it’s ready?” 

Minerva laughed and took a cup for herself, then the two ladies walked to the table and set out the presents they had brought, adding them to the pile already there. 

“Severus?!” Minerva and Sybil turned to Madame Pomfrey’s excited shout and saw the woman wrap her arms around Severus in a hug. “We didn’t know you were coming.” 

Severus smiled at her. “I wasn’t planning to but I thought I might drop by.”

“Severus.” Minerva hurried over and offered her own hug to the man, which was followed by Sybil’s. “Why didn’t you let us know?”

“I didn’t know I would be coming by until this morning. I can’t stay but I wanted to bring you this.” He handed her a bottle and she took great delight in the fine Russian whiskey. 

“Is this from your stock Severus?” She asked. 

“Oh yes.” He said. “I know how much you like it and can’t get it that often.” He looked around the room and shook hands with several others. “Everyone else will have to wait for their gifts I’m afraid, I have so much to do, but I will send owls.”

“It’s no problem Severus, thank you for coming by.” Sybil wrapped him in another hug and before he left he spoke to a few others then took his leave. He noticed a tear in Minerva’s eyes and smiled to himself. 

 

Severus’s next stop was his apothecary where he left, on the stations of all his employees, new supplies, fresh parchments and new quills, new potions kits, and new smocks for everyone. On Douglas’s station he left the same but with a sealed letter. Douglas would find out about his raise and promotion to head of staff when he opened it. 

 

The next stop on his list was his parents house and he was nervous. He didn’t know if what he was about to do was wise, but after his visitors last night he felt the need. 

He knocked on the door and waited. He wasn’t wearing his usual robes. He was in muggle jeans, black boots and a black V-neck sweater. He rarely wore muggle clothes but he thought if he dressed in something his father would recognize maybe it would make him feel more comfortable. Billowy black robes can be intimidating and that’s why he wore them. Maybe seeing them made his father feel even more distant, maybe that’s why he felt his son was part of another world. 

“Severus?” His mother’s eyes widened as she opened the door, shocked to see her son standing there. 

“Happy Christmas Mother.” He said with a faint smile. She flashed him a huge grin and opened her arms. 

“Happy Christmas Sev.” She was the only one who shortened his name like that, but he didn’t mind. “Come in. You can stay for dinner right?” She looked hopeful. 

“I can’t tonight, I have plans to be elsewhere.” Her heartbroken look made him feel bad. “I can come for dinner this weekend though, if you’d like.” Her smile lit up her face. 

“You will?” She asked, wanting confirmation.

“Yes, but I wanted to come by today and give you this.” He handed her a dish and watched her begin to salivate at the chocolate cake. It was her favorite. 

“Oh Severus, thank you. It will be gone tonight I promise. I may even save some for your father.” She said with a wink. She was partially serious. His mother’s addiction to chocolate cake meant his father may get one slice.

“Where is Father?” He asked. 

“In his library.” She told him, watching him. She made no move to walk him, nor did she call her husband. She must have known Severus wanted a talk with his father alone.

He made his way down the hall and knocked on the door. “Why are you knocking Eileen?” He heard from the other side.

He opened the door and walked in. His father’s face showed his shock as he stood from his chair. “Severus, this is a surprise.” He offered his hand and while Severus took it, his father took in his appearance. It was the first time in a very long time that he had seen his son in muggle clothing. A moment later the two men sat down. “We didn’t know you were coming.”

“I hadn’t planned to, but I decided I would just this morning.” He explained. “I brought mom a cake, if you have fast hands, you may even get some.”

“I will have to plan hard then.” He smiled faintly. “Are you staying for dinner?” He asked. 

“Mom already asked, but I have plans tonight.” He said. “I told her I would come for dinner this weekend.”

“Of course. Your mother would love it.” He said. 

“I wouldn’t want to disturb you though.” Severus was killing himself, he didn’t know how to go on. Of all people in the world to be able to speak to it should be his father, and he was having just as much trouble as when he was a child. 

“You wouldn’t be. You are always welcome.” He said. “Severus, you said you hadn’t planned to come by, but at the last minute you did, what made you change your mind after all this time?”

Severus calmed down internally. His father was speaking calmly and that was a good sign. “I think, father, that things are quite strained between us.” 

Tobias lowered his head. “Yes, they are.” 

“I would rather they not be.” Severus said quietly. It was a simple statement, but it was a strong one. He father met his eyes.

“I would like that as well son.” He said. 

“We’ve never been able to talk much.” Severus ventured.

“No, we haven’t,” his father agreed, “but I guess two smart men can find something to discuss.”

“Yes, I think so.” Severus said. “You haven’t seen my house. Maybe you could visit soon?” 

Tobias’s face seemed to light up. “Yes, I could do that.”

Severus left his parents house two hours later, having been talked into a snack and wine by his mother. He talked more with his father about his shop and his home and felt his spirits rise. When he had left, his mother kissed his cheek and hugged him. He offered his hand to his father and instead found himself wrapped in a strong hug. It was the first time his father had hugged him in well over twenty years but it was welcomed. It lasted for a while as far as hugs go but neither man was ashamed of it. For Severus it was a long time coming.

 

He pulled his cloak closer and looked up at the house. He must be mad to be doing this, but it was now or never. 

He took a step then stopped. What was he going to say? Hello Arthur, Hermione invited me for dinner, I refused but changed my mind. That sounded horrible. 

Arthur Weasley stepped out onto his porch with a glass and took a long sip. With seven children, most of whom had brought a guest, he wasn’t surprised that the man needed a drink. He spotted Severus and moved closer, his frown vanishing into a smile as he recognized the face. “Professor, how are you?” He offered a hand. 

“I’m just fine, thank you.” He said shaking the man’s hand. “Call me Severus please.”

“What brings you here?” Arthur asked getting to the point. Severus knew it was because he was always to the point. Had he been a man who partook in small talk, Arthur would have indulged him. 

“Actually Hermione invited me.” He said. 

“She showed up some time ago alone. Did she know you were meeting her?” Arthur asked. 

“I’m afraid I refused her yesterday. I had some plans change this morning though. If she has brought someone else……..”

“No she hasn’t. Come on, let’s get out of the cold.” Arthur walked him to the house and took his cloak, hanging it with the others then moved to another room. “Everyone, look who’s here.” 

Severus walked into view and the room silenced. Everyone was no doubt surprised not only to see him, but to see him in muggle jeans and a jumper. Nobody knew what to say, but Severus did see one person smile. A young woman in a red dress, was smiling brightly at him.


	6. Six

  
Author's notes: Christmas Dinner at the Weasleys  


* * *

“A drink Professor?” Bill asked, breaking the silence. Severus nodded and watched as several people came forward and offered their greetings. Hermione gestured to the chair next to hers and when he had his drink he made his way over to her. 

“Decided to join us after all?” She asked smiling. 

“Yes, I did actually.” He said taking a sip of the champagne he had been given. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” She said. “What made you change your mind?” 

“Let’s just say that last night I began seeing some things a little differently.”

“Do you plan to visit anyone else today?” She wondered. 

“I already made my rounds.” He said. “I went to visit the school staff, I will send their presents later. I also went to my parents briefly.” 

“Really? Is that something that’s rare?” She asked. 

“What makes you think it’s rare?” He returned in question. 

“In the years we worked at Hogwarts, you never mentioned your parents. You were always at the Christmas party, even if for a short time, but you never left the castle.” She told him. “I thought they lived too far to visit or there might have been an estrangement of some kind.” 

“In a way there was, but hopefully that will change soon.” He said, genuine in his wish. “What about you?”

“I’m just going to spend the night tonight here.” She said. “Me and Ginny will have a good old girly chat tonight and raid the kitchen for leftovers at three in the morning.”

“Ronald is going to leave enough to be called leftovers?” He asked. Hermione giggled. 

“Believe it or not, he does. We do this every Christmas, Ginny and me.” She said still smiling. Severus found himself admiring that smile. And chastising himself for not noticing it before. 

“Everyone, dinner is ready.” Molly called. They moved to the table that Arthur has enlarged for the evening, and wine was poured while plates were filled. The table was anything but glamorous, looking instead like a Hogwarts start of term feast. Severus piled his plate with food, delighting in the fact that with the amounts Molly had cooked, as well as offerings from her children and their dates, Ginny and Hermione would indeed have plenty of leftovers to choose from. 

Hermione sat herself beside him, taking the right, since she had invited him. She listened to his updates on the shop, how he had been offered two new accounts and was going over the details carefully. She was delighted to hear that Douglas would be promoted and given more responsibilities, leaving Severus with more time to research, and free time of his own.

All through dinner he was aware of her closeness. Aware of how she leaned toward him when they talked. Aware of how she shifted in her chair to face him. Aware of how she didn’t let anyone take away her attention for more than a few moments. 

He returned her gestures as much as he could. He faced her as well, and welcomed her comments. He wanted to reach out and touch her in some way but didn’t. He had thought constantly about what he had learned from the ghosts and now that he looked closer he could see her affection for him. Seeing her crying on his grave opened his eyes to it. He wanted his first intimate contact with her however to be more private, so he kept his responses respectful.

After dinner, the family and friends moved to the common room and began opening presents. Severus sat beside Hermione in one of the loveseats the family added to accommodate more bodies in the house. He grew nervous at how close she was. Her leg brushed against his and he could smell her perfume. 

He thought over what he planned to say to her when she turned to him and handed him a small box. “What’s this?” He asked. 

“I believe it’s called a Christmas present.” She said with a chuckle. 

“I didn’t bring anything for you. I didn’t have time……” She stopped him. 

“I didn’t give it to you to get something in return.” Her smile never faded. “Go on, open it.”

Severus carefully pulled off the paper, and opened the hinged box. Inside was a shiny silver set of cufflinks, in the shape of two snakes. “These are fabulous.” He met her eyes. “Thank you Hermione.” 

“You’re welcome Severus.” She kept her eyes on him, but leaned in closer. The whole left side of her body was against his right, and Severus couldn’t have been more content. Having her this close was something he never imagined and promised himself that he would get the perfect gift for her. 

Slowly the house began to empty out and couples began leaving through the floo or flying off. Severus went to fetch his cloak and found he had a moment alone with Hermione when she walked him out onto the porch. 

“Hermione, I was wondering if you might be willing to join me at my home for dinner tomorrow?” He asked, wondering if he didn’t sound like a prat. 

“I’d love to Severus.” She answered right away. 

Severus smiled. “Great, I will see you tomorrow then.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek. It was the first time he had kissed her. Normally she did it, not caring that he practically ignored her. The smile she gave him was all the reward he needed tonight.

He arrived at his home to find several owls had dropped off packages. He took them in his house and opened them up. Minerva sent him a book unsolved muggle crimes in England. She knew he loved a good mystery. Sybil sent him a framed photo of him and her from their Hogwarts days. They appeared to be fifteen years old, and he remembered Hogsmeade trip when it was taken. Madame Pomfrey sent him a set of antique potion vials. Flitwick sent him a set of formal parchments, with matching ink and quills.

The biggest shock of all however, came from Professor Longbottom. He had only worked with him one year before he left. They had not become fast friends but had developed a respect that colleagues had for one another. Longbotton proved to be a genius in his field of Herbology and that was something Severus could relate to. 

He took the large box and read the note. “I heard from Sybil that you partake every now and then. N.L”

He opened the box and found a fully mature cannabis plant, ready to be plucked. He was shocked beyond belief that Neville had given it to him, and he would have to find a suitable gift for the young man. Severus inhaled the scent, and smile. He was indeed a master when it came to plant life and anything he grew was worth using in any potion or elixir, but this particular plant was at the height of it’s potency. Severus fetched his pipe.


	7. Seven

  
Author's notes: Dinner at Severus's  


* * *

The day after Christmas, Severus arrived at his shop later than usual, having stopped for coffee. “Good morning everyone.” He called as he walked to his desk, billowing robes behind him. 

“Good morning sir.” Several people called out. He took off his coat and cloak, facing his staff in only his trousers and dress shirt, sipping coffee. The casual stance was unusual, but then again so was the fact that he was addressing them with a 'Good Morning'. 

“I trust everyone controlled the egg nog?” He ventured, bringing about a few giggles. “I’m sure Douglas has also informed you of his new position as Head of Staff.” 

Affirmative answers and congratulations were given out. Severus took a few moments to clarify Douglas’s new duties to the staff, and letting them know he was in charge in his absence. When everyone seemed to understand, he turned to his desk, asking Douglas to join him. “They can come to you with concerns,” he raised an eyebrow, “or grievances. If it’s something you can’t handle let me know. I will also be spending more time away from the shop.”

“A new research project sir?” Douglas asked, as he took notes. Something that didnt go unnoticed by Severus. 

“The same research I normally do, but I want to take some personal time for myself also.” 

“Good.” Severus looked up at his employee.

“Good?” He asked. 

“Yes. You are always here, never late, focused and driven, which is admirable. But to see you take time for yourself if always a wise idea Sir.” He spoke with the knowledge of a man who had been silently observing him for some time. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, but knowing that Douglas had children, Severus surmised that he was more aware of his surroundings than most.

“Yes, well, that may be but my focus on the lab and apothecary will not diminish in any way.” He said firmly.

“Of course.” Before Douglas turned to his station, he faced his employer. “Thank you sir, for the promotion and raise. I won’t let you down.”

Severus met the younger man’s eyes. “I know you won’t.” Douglas went about his work. A few hours later, Severus left for the day, leaving his new head of staff in charge. He had a dinner to prepare. 

 

Hermione arrived right on time, dressing in a traditional little black dress. Her legs were bare and her toes perfectly manicured in strappy black heels. Severus took in her appearance with pleasure. He took her cloak and hung it up giving her time to take in his own black dress trousers and dark grey shirt. Nothing overly fancy, but both giving the impression that they had taken extra care to dress for the other. 

He had a hot Italian meal waiting for her. He knew she was fond of Italian from their time at Hogwarts and it pleased her to know he remembered. “Severus, this is amazing.” She said sitting down. “Did you have it catered?” 

“No, I cooked.” He said, pouring them wine. “Cooking and potion brewing are the same, just different ingredients.” 

The food was delicious, the wine fabulous and Severus and Hermione spoke easily about anything. He was filling her in on a potions conference he had attended. She was fascinated and eagerly probed him for more information. He made it a point to invite her to the next one he went to.

“Severus, this has just been delightful. Thank you so much for inviting me.” Hermione’s smile warmed his soul. 

“Thank you for accepting.” He stood up. “I’ll be right back with desert.” He waved his wand and their dishes cleared off the table floating behind him as he moved to the kitchen. 

Hermione looked around as she waited. His house was small, but cozy and they were dining in what could be called his common room. The books on the shelves called to her but she resisted temptation. She’d ask Severus if she could snoop around later. She saw a few photo frames scattered here and there, but she couldn’t make out any faces. 

She wondered why all of a sudden Severus invited her to dinner after never letting her think he was interested. She wasn’t about to challenge it but she didn’t want to have her heart broken. She loved Severus, she had for years but if he wasn’t interested in anything long term, then she would have to cut her losses now. Thinking that he wanted nothing more than a regular physical visit or even a one night stand was a depressing thought, and she wasn’t about to torture herself. 

Severus arrived a moment later carrying a small plate. “Cheesecake!” Hermione exclaimed. “Oh Severus I love cheesecake.” 

He sat down and cut the small tart size cake in two, handing her a piece and taking the other. “I know. At the Valentines Day party the staff threw at Hogwarts, a few of us went without.”

Hermione chuckled. “I didn’t eat all of it.” She said taking a bite. 

“No, just most of it.” Severus returned, listening to her chuckle. “I have something for you.” He took out a small box from the empty chair next to him. “Happy Belated Christmas.” 

“Severus, you didn’t have to do this.” She took the box and began taking apart the paper.

“I know, but you didn’t have to give me anything either.” He watched as she opened the box and her expression was priceless. 

“Severus, it’s beautiful.” Hermione took a moment to lift the anklet out of the box, holding it gently with her fingertips. The gold lioness head shined in the glow of the candle Severus had lit. 

“I’m glad you like it.” He said with a smile. 

“Would you?” She handed it to him with hope in her eyes. He couldn’t refuse and took it from her, waiting as she lifted her foot. She had the softest skin imaginable and he fought hard to focus on fastening the clasp. 

Hermione was fighting for control too. His hands were warm when they came into contact with her leg. She wanted him to touch her, but she knew it wasn’t going to happen at the moment. She had hopes however. If he was willing to put the anklet on then physical contact was inevitable. She could however do something she had already done before. 

“Thank you.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He leaned in and took it. Normally he would just accept it but ignore it. This time, he lowered his jaw and welcomed it. It was a victory for Hermione.

They took their wine and moved to relax in front of the fire. Hermione settled onto the couch and faced him, leaning into the high back. Severus did likewise and they faced each other in silence for a moment. 

“Severus, why all of a sudden the change?” She asked. “You never were very social. I love it, don’t mistake me, but what happened to cause it?”

“Maybe it was just the Christmas spirit?” He ventured, emptying his glass. 

“And dinner tonight?” She probed. 

“I thought you might enjoy dinner alone.” His answer was honest, and she knew they were about to have the first intimate discussion they’d ever had. 

“I did enjoy dinner. I enjoy this time alone with you.” She put aside her glass and looked at him. “You haven’t given any indication before that you would like this type of evening though. It’s always been just our friendship.”

“Yes, it has.” He set aside his own empty glass and thought for a moment. “Perhaps I see things in more detail. Things I have neglected or refused to see. We do see each other differently than most do. I suppose I never saw what was right in front of me for so long. If, that is, I am not mistaken?” 

She smiled at him. “No. I find you very distinguished, intelligent, and dignified. I have always admired you.”

Severus nodded. “I see that now. While I knew and even contributed to that brilliance of yours, I suppose I needed some help to see the woman that wielded the wand.”

Her eyes narrowed and she grinned at him. “I always tried so hard to get even the tiniest compliment from you.”

“Yes, I know. And when you didn’t get one, you tried all that much harder for one. It pushed you as a student. There is no need for that now. You can push yourself. You don’t need me to teach you lessons.”

“I have a feeling you would have been more complimentary had I been in your house.” Her accusation was humorous and he saw it as such.

“We shall never know.” He met her eyes and reached, out taking her hand. “Did you truly enjoy yourself tonight?”

“Yes.” Her voice was soft and welcoming. 

“I have plans to join my parents for dinner soon. I would like you to go with me.” He had no idea what possessed him to issue such an invitation. Perhaps he needed support in a stressful situation. Perhaps he just didn’t want to be alone with his parents. Perhaps he just wanted more time with her. 

Her eyes widened. “I would love to Severus.” 

“Thank you.” Their eyes met and for a moment Hermione grew nervous, until she saw Severus lean forward. She met him halfway and in the light of the fire, their lips met. 

Severus had been kissed by her many times, but never on the lips. She was soft and warm, inviting him to take more, but he was still unsure. He wanted to move slowly with her, she was worthy of that care from him. 

When he felt her arms slid around his shoulders, he reached out for her. Bringing her into his lap, he let his arms wrap around her, and he opened his mouth. She met his tongue with hers and set his whole body on fire. She was sweet, and tempting and he slapped himself several times for ignoring what she was showing him for so long. 

Hermione shifted on his lap, pressing her body against his. She had wanted this for so long, and she intended to take as much as possible. It was clear that Severus didn’t see her as a mere amusement, or he wouldn’t have invited her to meet his parents. His tongue stroked hers with force, but not demand. He was passionate, exploring her lips and her body. His hands massaged her back and shoulders. 

Her body was tempting, oh so tempting. Soft and curvy against his hardness. He wanted to carry her to his room and strip her naked, but this not the time. It was too soon. He was sure about Hermione’s feeling, but he wanted her to be sure of his. He wanted to show her that he had honorable intentions. Breaking the kiss, he focused on her face, taking in her swollen lips and slight flush. “We need to stop.” He told her. 

Hermione wasn’t hurt. He was still holding her, so he didn’t want to stop, but he was right. Things would go too far too soon if they weren’t careful. “Alright.” 

He helped her off his lap and into her cloak. After setting the time to meet her for his parents dinner, he walked her to the door. “Is there anything I can bring to your parents? Wine perhaps?” She asked. 

Severus’s face brightened. “Yes, there is. There is muggle American treat that my father loves, but doesn’t get to enjoy too often.”

Hermione smiled. “What is it? I’ll find a way to bring it.”


	8. Eight

  
Author's notes: Dinner with Snape's parents  


* * *

“Tobias, how do I look?” Eileen presented her image for the third time. 

“You asked me that already.” Tobias faced his wife. “Why are you so nervous?” He fiddled with his shirt cuff, again wondering why she had insisted on dressing for dinner. 

“He’s bringing a woman with him.” She checked her appearance in a mirror again. “He’s going to be coming over more, he’s bringing a woman to meet us. I don’t want anything to happen that will send him running.”

“Eileen, tonight will be fine.” A knock at the door made them both pause for a moment. “Go get the door, I’ll be out in a moment.” When his wife left, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, asking whoever was listening to him to help him tonight. He needed to make this effort with his son. He was being given a second chance and he would not waste it. 

Eileen opened the door and smiled at Severus, opening her arms to his hug. “Hello Mother. This is Hermione Granger.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Snape.” Hermione said offering a hand. 

“Please call me Eileen. It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” She shook the young woman’s hand, delighting that Severus had found a woman with class. The last thing she had wanted to see was an obvious slut on her son’s arm. This one may be young, but she was dignified.

“Severus.” An older gentleman came into view, throwing his arms around Severus. It was still a strained embrace but it was a hug. “Good to see you son.” 

“You too, Father. This is Hermione Granger.” He stepped aside and let his father greet her. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Snape.” She offered her hand and smile just as she had with his mother. Severus could see her nerves but she kept them under control.

“Tobias, please.” He shook her hand. “It’s wonderful to meet you too Hermione. Did your parents have a love of Shakespeare?” 

“Greek mythology actually. Hermione is the feminine of Hermes.” She explained. “I brought you these.” She held out the dish she was holding. “Severus mentioned you were partial to them.” 

Tobias looked at his son then pulled the cover off the dish, smiling brightly. “Tobias, what is it?” His wife asked. 

“Rice Crispy treats.” He whispered. 

Eileen let out a gasp. “You are going to share those aren’t you?” 

“You had the cake, I get these.” He gave Hermione a smile and took the dish into the kitchen. 

“Let me take your cloaks.” His mother was smiling more than he had seen her smile in his youth. 

Dinner passed in comfort and for once Severus sat at his parents table in lively conversation. Hermione spoke eagerly with his father. Being from the muggle world, she had much in common with his interests as well. Severus was listening to their talking carefully. He was learning. Learning how his father responded to her comments and questions. 

If he was going to begin a relationship with his father, it would help to know what interested his father, and Hermione, unbeknownst to her, was helping him gather insight to his father’s character. His mother was easier. She always made an effort to reach out to him. His father though, that required extra incentive. He understood from his trips with the ghosts that his father didn’t know how to talk to him. So, he would find out how to begin talking. 

As the table began to be cleared, Hermione offered to help his mother in the kitchen while Severus joined his father in the common room. Each with scotch in hand, they sat down. “She’s smart.”

“Yes, she is.” Severus agreed. 

“She’s young though.” His concern was evident, yet he wasn’t speaking against Hermione in any way.

“I’ve done the math. It was what originally kept me from getting to know her these past years.” He admitted. 

“She was a student of yours wasn’t she?” Severus looked up at his father’s question. “She mentions you from many years ago. That means she would have been in school for part of that time right?” 

“Yes, she was.” Severus took a drink. “Then she became a staff member for a while.” 

“She seems to have made quite an impression on you.” His father commented, letting silence reign for a moment. “How goes the shop?” 

“Successful.” His answer was short and to the point, but for Severus, those days were now gone. “You should see it sometime. If you have time that is.”

“I will make time Severus.” He said. It meant a lot. He was going to try just as hard as Severus was, and with that being said, silence reigned until the ladies joined them. 

The talk was jovial, and laughter from the women lifted everyone’s spirits. As they prepared to leave, Hermione hugged his mother and his father, as did he, and for once in his life Severus had the family gathering he always wanted in childhood. 

He apparated with Hermione back to his own humble home, taking her cloak and facing her. “Thank you for going with me. It made things easier.” 

“Was it that hard to go tonight?” She asked. 

“No, just a long time coming. It should have happened years ago, but as I said, I’ve been thinking differently.” He took her face in his hands and kissed her. 

Hermione held his wrists in her slim hands as she returned his kiss, glad that she was needed by him. When he broke away, she didn’t release him. “Don’t send me home this time Severus.” She whispered. 

“I don’t plan to.” He swept her up in his arms and with record speed, practically flew to his bedroom. She locked her arms around his shoulders, her body warming up at the anticipation of her dreams coming true. 

He set her on the bed, kissing her deeply for a moment, then he broke the kiss. “Don’t go anywhere.” He said, slipping his hands off her face and leaving the bedroom. She heard the door to his lab open and took a moment to look around his room. 

His furnishings were mahogany wood, shined and well cared for. His dresser matched the mantle wood above his small fireplace. It also matched the frame and posters of his bed. He had a few books on the shelf of his headboard. The Decameron, Fathers and Sons and The Warden. Classics in English Literature, and from the looks of it, older books and safer in his room then in his library. 

His duvet was dark emerald green, not the brighter green of the Slytherin colors. He had only two pillows on his bed, but from the fluffiness of one, it was used only to balance the look. One pillow on a huge bed would have looked uneven. 

Hermione opened her hands and spread them over the smoothness. She longed to slip under the covers naked with Severus and stay all night there. Suddenly she froze. Would Severus’s want her to leave after a few hours or would they spend the whole night together? She hated the thought of leaving after only a little while. She had waited years to get Severus to accept her, she didn’t want to just sweat it out then leave. 

“Having second thoughts?” She looked up to see him in the bedroom door, watching her. 

“No.” She gave him a small smile. “Just a thought.” 

“Care to share it?” He came into the bedroom, a small vial in his hand, and sat next to her on the bed. 

“I don’t want to make assumptions.” She was worried that the train of thought might make him rethink her staying. 

“It’s only a thought right?” She nodded. “Then don’t worry about it.” 

“Am I only here for a few hours?” She asked, before courage fled. 

“Is that what you want?” He asked, worried that she might leave sooner than he wished. 

“No.” He let out a sigh of relief. “I have been dreaming of this for too long to want to be here for an hour or two.”

“How long have you thought of this?” He knew from the trips that it was some time, but hearing her tell him was more solid. 

“Several years. Since we worked at Hogwarts together and I got to know the man you are.” She said, shifting to face him. 

“I wasn’t that much different from the professor.” He admitted. 

“True, but you did seem more relaxed. Just as controlled, just as in charge, and just as brilliant as ever.” He met her eyes. 

“I was hoping Hermione, that you would stay all night, but I understand if you have plans and are unable to.” He prayed to Merlin and all his relatives that she would agree. 

“I would love to stay all night Severus.” She leaned toward him and they kissed with a new urgency. When he wrapped his arms around her waist, he remembered the vial he had in his hand. 

“Wait, Hermione, wait.” He said, breaking the kiss. 

“What’s the matter?” She asked, panicking. 

“Nothing, nothing.” He showed her the potion vial in his hand. “I left to go get this. It’s a contraceptive potion, but if it will make you feel better I can always use one of these?” He reached into the drawer at his bedside and pulled out a small box.

“Condoms?” She asked, taking the package. Size large, lubricated, three pack. He was prepared all right. 

“Being muggle born, I thought you may feel more secure using them.”

“Thank you for thinking of my feelings,” she said giving him a big smile, “but I have faith in your brewing abilities. The potion is fine with me.” 

He removed the cork and she drank down the dark blue liquid. After tossing the empty to vial to the floor, she faced him again. “Now, where were we?”


	9. Nine

  
Author's notes: Smut  


* * *

“Here.” Severus pulled her into his lap, locking his lips with hers. Hermione straddled his lap, gripping his hips with her knees. He held her in a firm grip around her waist as she delved into his hair with both hands, gently massaging his scalp. For all his greasy appearance, his hair was merely shiny and baby fine in texture, sliding through her fingers as if it was the most natural of responses. 

She became aware of his hands slipping under her sweater. She pulled away from him, taking only a moment to look at the sheer lust in his eyes. This was the Severus she knew was hiding in there. The man who was all passion and sexual intensity, and she would eagerly do anything he asked of her if he shared this with her.

She lifted her arms over her head and closed her eyes as he pushed the wool up her body and tossed it aside. Severus took in her body, silken and sweet smelling, offered to him and him alone. He had no doubt that Hermione wasn’t one to sleep around, but before he continued, he needed to know something. 

“Hermione, are you a virgin?” He asked, hoping she wasn’t. Contrary to the standard male chauvinist, Severus preferred a woman who was experienced. Even if it was only one prior partner, or one prior experience. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the uncomfortable circumstance of the first time. He wanted to enjoy his time with a woman, not worry discomfort. He had never had a virgin and never wanted one. 

“No. I’m not.” She said, grinning at his sigh of relief. Dismissing her current chain of thought, she leaned down and kissed him again. His hands moved up her back and unhooked her bra. Without opening her eyes she helped him discard the garment. His hand and fingers were gentle and tender as he felt her skin, exploring her spine and hips. 

Together they eased him out of his own shirt, and chest to chest, they fell back. Severus had never experienced such a delicious sensation as being flat on his back with a topless Hermione Granger on top of him. Her breasts pressed flat against his chest, her hard nipples carving into him, her hands groping his shoulders and arms. 

He let his eyes drift shut as her lips moved along his neck and collarbone, down his chest. She was branding him with feather light kisses. He was always one to take charge when it came to sex, but he found this attention very arousing. Knowing she was mapping him out in her mind was enough to kept him from becoming aggressive. 

Hermione took in his increased breathing and how his fingers opened and closed on her wrists. She breathed in the scent of his cologne, pressing her nose to his chest and inhaling deeply. He was sex appeal in it’s raw form and she intended on taking everything offered. 

She opened her mouth against his nipple, rolling her tongue over it’s hardened peak. Severus groaned out loud, arching his back slightly. She shifted her position and straddled his knees, gripping his arms with her delicate fingers. She moved from one nipple to the other, growing in her intensity and covering his chest with kisses and licks. 

Severus was panting as her focus moved lower down his stomach, and before he knew it she was working his belt and trousers open. While she was occupied, he kicked his boots off. He hated messing around with laces and years ago had found a spell to remove them with a kick to his heel. He applauded his brilliance at how handy that spell came in just now.

He was barefoot when she began yanking at his trousers and shorts. He helped her kick them off and when he was stark naked, he watched as she looked at him. 

To Hermione this was years of fantasy come to life. He was firm and solid, not soft and taken over by laziness. She had always been fond of his policy of harvesting ingredients himself, now she found a whole new appreciation for his active lifestyle. Reaching out she ran the flat of her hand from his ankle, up over his knees and along his thigh. The muscles flexed at her contact, but he didn’t move away. 

She moved higher still, until she reached his hips. Knowing that he was watching her closely, she targeted her eyes on his cock. Nestled in a patch of closely trimmed black hair, he was hard, and long. His thickness was accented by a swollen vein along the side his shaft. He was engorged and pulsing, and it was making her own body thirst. 

Hermione raised her eyes to his and saw a lust that matched her own. Leaning down and ran the flat of her tongue along his cock from the base to the head. A painful groan came from Severus, as he arched and his body shifted about. 

Her bravery shot through the roof and taking his cock firmly in hand, she swallowed him down, Severus hissed and thrust upward, but he held him steady, continuing her oral attack. He wove his hands in her hair and caressed her back, watching her curls move about as she slid up and down on his cock, coating him in hot saliva. She had a small mouth so she wasn’t taking him too deep but it didn’t matter. 

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined having a beauty like Hermione paying homage to him in this fashion, but it was happening. He watched her carefully, afraid that if he closed his eyes for a spilt second, he would wake up from some bastardish nightmare meant to tease him. 

Hermione felt his eyes and lifted hers to meet him. She continued to slid up and down, locking her eyes with his and growing more and more aroused at his reactions. She moved faster, forgetting to pay attention to her depth until she felt his head at the back of her throat and gagged slightly. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, taking her shoulders and bringing her closer. 

“Yes.” She wiped a tear that had formed in her eye and chuckled. “I guess I went too far?” Her casual manner went straight to his heart. 

“Yes, you did.” She rose up and eased her onto her back while he stripped her naked. When he tossed every last garment aside he looked down at her, reclined on his bed and laid out for his view. Her skin was pale and smooth, soft looking and tempting. She remained still, letting him look his fill, letting him reach out and run his fingers along her skin, over her knee and up to her hips. 

She was beautiful. Sexy and smart for him was an arousing combination and he had it all in this woman. His eyes narrowed on the vee between her legs. She was shaved, with no mound of curls at all. Shifting his position he knelt between her knees and parted her legs. She eagerly opened them for him, watching his face as he looked at her hairless lips. 

She glistened with her own juices. Severus couldn’t breathe. Her lips were swollen and moist, giving off a fragrance meant to lure him into her. His grip on her knees tightened and he met her eyes. 

Hermione had been teased enough, she wanted more than just looks. “Won’t you touch me, Severus?” She asked sweetly. 

Severus let out a growl and reached for her hips. Would he touch her? He would do much more that that. He heart her yelp as he lifted her up and tossed her legs over his shoulders. She was balanced on her upper back now but he had her body firmly in his hold. Her legs fell to the sides, opening her lips for him. Dropping his head he buried his face in her pussy. 

She let out a shriek but in no way stopped him. Upside down and spread open to his feasting she relaxed, secure that he would hold her tightly. His arms locked around her waist, unwilling to give up what was now his. His jaw opened and closed while he slurped at her, sucking out her fluid and exploring her with his tongue. He left not one piece of her dry, untouched or ignored. 

Hermione felt the buildup begin, he curled her legs around his shoulders, letting out groans and gasps. He heard her, and locked his lips around her clit, sucking on her hardened little bud for all he was worth. She would have this from him before she had anything else. 

She exploded in a wave of ecstasy, arching her hips and thrusting her pussy against his face, letting out a wail that flooded his cock with blood. He wanted inside her desperately, but he held himself in check and when she came back to earth, he eased her back down. Leaning over her he watched her face, flushed and glazed over. 

Her legs slowly came up around his hips, and she reached up for his shoulders. “Hermione?” He asked, wanting to make sure he moved slow enough for her to enjoy her orgasm. 

Her limbs came around and hugged him, bringing his cock closer to her soaked lips. He could feel her hot waters coating his head. “Please don’t make me wait anymore. I’ve waited for years.” Her plea was all he needed to hear. 

Bracing his knees apart he thrust hard and deep, driving her upward. She cried out and tightened her hold on him. “Is that what you’ve been waiting for?” He asked, then pulled out and thrust again, driving her further forward. Her tightness drove him mental, but he was disciplined enough to make it last for both him and her. 

“Oh yes Severus.” She refused to let him go, refused to ease up on her hold. She was not letting go at all, he was hers and she wanted him to know that. 

“Is it what you thought it would be?” He pulled out and thrust again. “Is it all you imagined?” He pulled out and thrust again. 

“Almost.” She said, meeting his eyes.

He froze and looked down at her. “What would make it better?” He asked. 

“Hold me.” She whispered. He had been unaware that he had planted his fists next to her shoulder, but if she wanted to be held then he would oblige her. 

Reaching around her slender back, he locked his arms and lifted her up and braced his knees wider. He slid one hand down and firmly gripped her ass, allowing her a moment to get settled and lock her ankles at the small of his back. “You wanted to be held, if I’m not mistaken.” He said tightening his grip and thrusting upward. 

“Yes!” She cried out, and dug into his shoulders. Her hair was being tossed around, slowing resorting back to the bushy mane of her youth. Severus found the sight of her hair flying about as she bounced up and down on him a turn on. He thrust harder, bring out wild shrieks and yelps that she tried to keep inside. 

He moved harder, plunging deeper and deeper, squeezing her harder as the sweat covered them both. 

“You’re a hot one, you know that?” He practically growled at her. 

“Am I?” She gave him an innocent look but it drove him mental. He couldn’t get deep enough, he couldn’t move fast enough, and his control was about to snap when she clamped down on him and howled out as she arched. He felt a new wetness coating his cock and his soul took flight. She had found bliss in his arms.

Severus let go and his body went into abandon. He had no idea that Hermione was holding her breathe as she held on for dear life. He had no idea of the tear that left her eye, a result of the joy she found with him. He had no idea how much pleasure she felt as he too erupted and emptied himself inside her. 

He never let go of her and refused to release him. Together they collapsed on the bed, a tangle of limbs, hair and labored breathing. She didn’t complained about his weight on her, she welcomed it, and still cradled his body in her arms and thighs. 

After some time, Hermione felt sleep creeping up on her. She let her eyes drift shut. “I love you Severus.” It was a mere whisper, almost a breathe, let out as she fell asleep. 

“I know Hermione. I know.” Even if she had been awake to hear his reply, she would have been satisfied. She wasn’t asking for declarations of commitment or longing. Just having him acknowledge her feelings was enough. He wasn’t pushing her away and that was enough for her. At least for now it was.


	10. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: a visit to an old friend  


* * *

One year later  
Severus approached the mausoleum with dignity and respect. There was no other way to approached the final resting place of Lucius Malfoy. 

“Hello, old friend.” He addressed the silver nameplate on the stone as if it would respond to him. “I suppose you are happy with yourself. That little trip you took on my behalf last year worked out better than I care to admit. But then again, you of all people know how much I hate humble pie.”

Severus arranged the flowers he had brought in one of the empty vases beside the marker. He waved his wand and the paper and cord vanished leaving his hands empty again.

“I thought several times how insane that whole night was, Lucius, but then again, you asked me to learn. I did learn.” Severus leaned against the stone. “I see my parents quite frequently, and my father has been to the shop many times. He has a keen mind for chemistry and brewing is not too far from it. I never knew that but I do now.” 

He began pacing, his footsteps echoing loudly. “I see the Hogwarts staff at every party now, and Madame Pomfrey has asked for several new potions to be added to the supply, so my staff is kept quit busy. Although I have a feeling Douglas doesn’t mind.” He grinned and faced the tomb again. “I have had a chance to meet his family, lovely ladies all of them, but you must have known that right?” 

The silent stone tomb seemed to regard him, as if waiting patiently. “I know what you must be thinking Lucius. Yes, me and Hermione are still seeing each other. My mother loves her, my father thinks she is brilliant. I think she…. well, I think you can imagine how I feel.” He approached the tomb and rested his hand on the coldness. “You wanted me to learn Luicus and I have. I have learned how to love and I promise my friend, I will not turn it away again.”

He reached into his pocket and took out a small box. Inside he contemplated the diamond ring shining back at him. Tucking it away again, he regarded his friends tomb. “I promise Lucius, I will not let it slip away.” Turning he left his longtime partner in adventure to rest, until it was time to visit him again. 

 

The End


End file.
